


社交圈 Social Circles

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 超短日常小甜饼，一发完
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	社交圈 Social Circles

风和日丽的早晨，汉尼拔和自己的博士生交谈完毕后，看到威尔在一旁一脸惊奇地看着他。身为博士生导师，莱克特医生向来不提倡与学生有过多课堂以外的交涉，但是威尔的表情把被偶遇的学生缠住询问问题的不悦之情一扫而空。  
“怎么了吗？”汉尼拔走向狗狗旁边的卷发男人。  
“我不认识他。”  
“哦？”  
侧写师垂垂眼睛，“就是……感觉很奇怪。”  
“很奇怪？”  
“嗯……”威尔费心地遣词造句，“你认识杰克，也认识阿拉娜，甚至认识弗雷迪。”  
心理医生微微笑了，“我覆盖了你的社交圈。”  
“而今天，我才发现你认识我所有的朋友，而我却只认识你的朋友中的九牛一毛。”  
“这让你感到不公平？”  
威尔笑了，摇摇头，“这并不是公平与否的问题。我只是……嫉妒了。”  
汉尼拔屏住了呼吸。  
“大概是关于占有欲吧，我下意识想要结交你所有的朋友，就好像我入侵了你的社交圈，你就会独属于我一样。”  
心理医生看威尔的表情仿佛在看举世无双的精美艺术品，“你总是让我惊喜。”  
威尔耸耸肩。  
一大群狗狗簇拥着两人向前走去，威尔看汉尼拔的裤脚黏上了绒毛，幼稚地认为这也是某种心理医生属于他的证明。  
到了威尔的小房子里，医生理所当然地走进厨房做早饭，而侧写师则拿出狗粮放在每一个毛茸茸的家伙的食盆里。  
正当威尔低着头与狗狗们絮语之际，汉尼拔突然从厨房里走了出来，他注视着威尔，好像在进行某种庄严的宣誓，  
“我已经独属于你了。”

完


End file.
